The concept of using liquid milk in coffee and tea has been prevalent for over a hundred years.
The use of milk substitutes in powder form for coffee originated about 40 years ago. These milk substitutes made as “coffee-whiteners” were formulated with corn syrup solids, hydrogenated oils (for fat), artificial coloring and preservatives. However, ironically nobody has applied the direct use of dry milk powder in coffee or tea.
There are several reasons for this:                1. Most milk powders are processed and dried through single stage spray dryers; with applications being limited to reconstituting; baking, use in confectionary and being used as additive to soup mixes, etc. A powder that is dried in a single stage spray dryer has limited solubility and tends to clump up if used in a vending machine or if it was directly used in a hot beverage.        2. The knowledge and use of the “Agglomeration Technology” that now enables the product to be more soluble has also been limited. Agglomeration of milk or other dry powder ingredients enables the products to be more soluble and more easily dispensable and free flowing. Most milk agglomerated to date has been used for drinking purposes, with occasional use as a source for making other beverage products, such as protein shakes, etc.        3. The agglomeration process is also expensive and the equipment investment is substantial. This high costs has reduced the availability of the process and therefore has limited new innovation and applications of this technology.        
Dry Milk Powder, agglomerated or otherwise as presently available in Bulk or consumer packaging is used primarily for reconstitution, baking, mixing or confectionary needs. No application has been developed or used for purposes of using the milk powder 100% directly in vending machines for beverage purposes.